The Oregon Comprehensive Cancer Program (OCCP) is a statewide cancer-control network and a voluntary consortium of 18 major hospitals and health-care organizations in the State of Oregon. These hospitals and organizations have voluntarily joined together to share resources, expertise, new information and knowledge, and a core staff located in Portland at the University of Oregon Health Sciences Center. Each member hospital has a cancer program approved by the Commission on Cancer, American College of Surgeons. These network-member hospitals include more than 55 percent of the hospital beds, excluding specialty institutions, and care for over 80 percent of all new cancer patients in Oregon. The organizational and administrative structure of OCCP consists of a policy- and decision-making Board of Directors that is representative of the consortium's membership, an Executive Committee elected by the Board that meets at least monthly and oversees program operations, and an organized system of volunteer cancer specialists and health-care professionals, technical and professional advisory committees, and member-hospital cancer committees. A small core staff, headed by a medical director, is responsible for program administration and for the planning, development, and coordination of professional-education and cancer-control activities implemented through the member organizations and hospital cancer committees. The goal of OCCP is to provide the member hospitals and community health professionals in Oregon with the educational and cancer-control information, programs, services, and resources that will enable them to provide comprehensive, multidisciplinary cancer care to patients in or near their own communities.